As greater demands for data storage and access continue to occur, data storage management is becoming a more crucial issue. Currently, many alternatives exist for storing data. Such approaches can involve several tiers of storage devices or the like. Unfortunately, no existing solution provides a way to select exactly, where, when and/or how the data should be stored. Moreover, no existing approach provides a comprehensive storage plan for the data over its entire lifecycle.